


Aquamarines and Sapphires

by Kimium



Series: Crystal Scars AU [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fell Dragon wounds scar into gemstones, Fluff, M/M, Magical Scars, One Shot, Post Revelations route, Selena as the Relationship Advisor, minor argument, read part one first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post Revelations Route. Crystal Scars AU."Odin patted him gently before his expression shifted. “You were injured by Anankos.”There was nothing else to say. Laslow pulled out of their hug and slowly lifted his shirt, turning around gently. “What colour is it?”“It’s blue, like the layers of an ocean.” Odin informed him immediately. “There are gradients of blue, darks and lights melting upon one another.”“It looks like aquamarine and sapphires.” Selena added."It's post the final battle and Laslow is left with a new scar and explanations that have to be given.(In which Fell Dragon wounds scar into gemstones.)





	Aquamarines and Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I added to this series.
> 
> I wasn't sure if I was going to add more, but I gave it some thought and I decided to go ahead and give Laslow (and by extension Selena and Odin) scars from Anankos. I don't know if I'll write Selena or Odin's side but I wanted to write at least one of their sides and I like Laslow a ton. He's fun and I hope you all like this little addition.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

“Are you nervous?” Laslow couldn’t help but ask.

Xander paused arranging and organizing some papers. “Yes.” He honestly replied looking at Laslow. “You?”

Laslow wished he could say that he wasn’t, that this wasn’t his first time encountering a Fell Dragon, but that was a lie. He knew the terror, the horror, and the despair facing a Fell Dragon. Nothing was ever set in stone and Laslow knew things could go wrong. They could lose. He tightened his hand, making a fist, and sent a small prayer to Naga for guidance.

“Yes, I am.” Laslow’s voice was barely a whisper.

Xander gave a smile, a small sad one. It wasn’t a smile the army saw or the people. Behind closed doors Xander was simply Xander and Laslow felt his heart skip a beat at the vulnerability Xander was displaying for him. It was private and intimate. It was all the things Xander felt he couldn’t say and the things he would never say. Laslow could understand the burden. He gently reached out and touched Xander’s hand lightly. Xander in turn grabbed Laslow’s hand tightly, pulling Laslow a bit closer.

Laslow’s heart felt heavy and light at the same time as Xander kissed him gently. This was new and Laslow was still navigating around their blossoming relationship, however he couldn’t have been happier. Kissing back Laslow closed his eyes and sent another prayer to Naga, a prayer asking for his loved ones to be safe and alive, the battle to be won.

~

Laslow’s heart pounded harshly in his chest, hot, overheated, and painful. The wind whipped around his face and dirt clung to the corner of his lip. Absentmindedly Laslow wiped it away with the back of his hand, wincing when he also spotted dark red mixed in.

Before him was the Fallen Dragon Anankos, massive, dark, and terrifying. His form could barely fit on the land, as though Valla was rejecting him, and the skies were twisted a dark colour, rain threatening to fall and cleanse him away.

It appeared that fighting a Fallen Dragon for the second time didn’t make anything easier.

Laslow clung to his sword, his knuckles white, his palms sweaty, and wished that his brain didn’t threaten to flash back to Grima. The images were attempting to overlap over each other, skew memories with reality. Taking a moment to glance around the battle field, Laslow spotted Odin and Selena, dirty, sweaty, but alive. It marginally helped the cooling of his heart for a fraction of a moment.

Then Anankos let out a long roar that sounded like a wail of pain and thrashed. Laslow felt the ground shake beneath his feet and heard the shouting of his comrades. Expertly Laslow lowered his body, realigning his balance so he didn’t topple over. In the distance Laslow saw magic fired at Anankos, an attempt to chip away at the dragon’s life force. Any bit helped and Laslow wondered for a moment if that was Odin firing the spell so recklessly.

(It probably was.)

Not that Laslow could talk. He was already steadying his stance, gripping his sword tighter and charged while the smoke was still billowing and Anankos was distracted. The claws were sharp and thick and the scales covering the limbs were tough, but Laslow knew from experience that like a lizard, the under belly was where he should stab.

So, he stabbed the back of a limb, pushing his sword as far as he could. Laslow could feel muscle tearing slightly under his blade. Sweat poured from Laslow’s brow and distantly he heard someone call out to him. He wanted to turn to look over, to see who was shouting at him but then everything violently drained to white.

Laslow didn’t feel his body fly through the air but he did feel the ground rushing up to greet his fall. The ground smashed harshly into his side and Laslow felt like something inside of him just gave in. Coughing and spluttering through the white hot pain that flowed rapidly through his body, Laslow tried to push himself up with his elbows. His side protested loudly and Laslow immediately doubled over. He had broken something, perhaps a rib.

Before Laslow could ponder further he felt the air rush around him before something thick clawed into his back. Laslow felt his eyes roll, threatening to roll into his head as a scream erupted from his lips. Pain, consuming and loud broke through his mind, eating away. Laslow felt as Anankos dug a bit deeper into his back. It was just a singular claw, but it was excruciating. Trying to regain a sense of control Laslow tried to move, to get away. Blood was already coating his nose and screams were filling the air, not all of them his own.

Then before the claw could rip through more skin something caused the grip to falter. Laslow fell heavily into the ground, unable to move. Pain still sparked around the edges of his vision and opening his eyes was an effort Laslow didn’t think he had left in him. Craning his head Laslow watched as figures rushed towards Anankos, fighting the dragon. Someone was then by his side, voice frantic and loud to his ears. Laslow inhaled and smelt Odin and Selena, comforting, alive. It gave him hope that things would go all right. As his eyes closed Laslow heard Odin muttering something before a rush of healing magic washed over him. Laslow snuggled into Odin and Selena, unable to speak or think. A small part of him wanted to ask where Xander and Peri were but darkness filled his vision, flickering in and out.

It was a bit embarrassing and slightly irritating that he passed out.

~

Laslow woke in a bed located in a medical tent. His side wasn’t aching anymore though the skin felt tight and itchy like it usually did after an intense round of healing. He also had some bandages on his body, including around his back. Laslow trailed his fingers down and touched the bandages, feeling where the bandages met his first scar. The emeralds and diamonds glittered off his finger tips. Laslow sighed and let his hand drop to his side. Someone, most likely Elise, had healed his back. The scar wouldn’t form for a while. Healing magic only delayed the effect. No one had looked at his back since it was healed but Laslow could feel it.

He wondered what colour these gemstones were. Forcing himself to sit up Laslow swung his legs over the bed. His head spun a little, but Laslow took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Planting his feet firmly on the ground Laslow reached around for the edge of the bandages. They were tightly bound, but after a few clumsy attempts Laslow managed to undo them. Unwinding the bandages Laslow let them fall on the bed. Reaching around he touched his back. The skin was raised and he could already feel crystals forming. Running his fingers around the wound carefully Laslow exhaled and tried to not laugh brokenly.

Another Fallen Dragon, another scar. Thankfully it was on his back, starting a bit lower, closer to his hip, jaggedly making it way up in a curved line towards the center of his back. It wasn’t long but it had a wide width. Laslow let his hand fall and he looked over at the bandages. He had to wrap his wound up and keep it a secret. The task was nigh impossible as he knew Elise wouldn’t let him leave without checking the wound but perhaps he could convince her to keep quiet if he asked very nicely.

“Laslow?”

He nearly jumped, hand twitching guiltily on the bandages. Laying back down, Laslow tried to stuff the bandages under his body and pull his shirt down. If he could be alone again he’d be able to hide the evidence.

Except it was Selena and Odin poking their heads in. Laslow exhaled and sat up, staring at them. Their skin was pale and their eyes looked a bit red. Immediately they walked in and sat on the bed, pulling him into a hug. Laslow leaned into it, closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

“What were you thinking?” Selena’s voice was rough. “Running at Anankos like that? You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“I know.” Laslow tried to make amends. “I just thought it was a good opportunity…”

“You were foolish is what.” Selena pressed.

“Never do that to us again.” Odin added.

Laslow nodded numbly knowing anything else he’d say wouldn’t work. He then focused on another topic. “What happened?”

Odin opened his mouth but Selena beat him to it with a harsh side glance.

“Well after you passed out Elise rushed over and did emergency healing. Corrin managed to land a decent blow and then everyone sort of attacked and then next thing we know Anankos was well… gone.” Selena informed him simply.

Odin pouted but Laslow silently thanked Selena. If Odin told the tale they’d be sitting for forever.

“I see… and everyone is fine?”

“You’re the only one who landed themselves in the infirmary for this long.” Odin informed him. Laslow flushed. Odin patted him gently before his expression shifted. “You were injured by Anankos.”

There was nothing else to say. Laslow pulled out of their hug and slowly lifted his shirt, turning around gently. “What colour is it?”

“It’s blue, like the layers of an ocean.” Odin informed him immediately. “There are gradients of blue, darks and lights melting upon one another.”

“It looks like aquamarine and sapphires.” Selena added.

Laslow let his shirt fall. “Fitting for Anankos then.” He breathlessly laughed. “Am I the only one who Anankos injured badly?”

“Well… many of our troops from both Hoshido and Nohr have given their lives in battle.” Odin said. “Though as we know the gemstones don’t form unless it’s a scar so no one knows of your injury yet. Those hadn’t formed when Elise healed you earlier, but now…”

Now it was an issue. The fact Laslow was the only one who sustained a scar was too good to be true. That would be a miracle. “Are you sure no one else?”

Selena and Odin looked at each other before Selena huffed. “It was a bad idea to lie anyways.” She then pulled her shirt down a little, exposing her collarbone. There was a scar, but given it hit more bone than muscle it mustn’t have stopped Selena from fighting. The scar was thinner than her other ones on her ankles, but it was clear she had been injured.

Odin then touched his right leg. “I got one on the back, it curls around a little. It wasn’t too major but after you fainted and before we could move you Anankos attempted to swipe at us too. We were saved by some mages but we were grazed enough it seems.”

“So, I’m the only one who fainted huh.” Laslow laughed breathlessly. “It seems we’re always going to match.”

“What’s a battle with a Fallen Dragon if we don’t get the scars to prove it?” Selena dryly asked. “Anyways we’ve kept these a secret but with you…”

She then cut her words just as two more people entered. Selena and Odin stood up and Laslow looked to see Elise and Xander. Elise was carrying her staff and Xander was out of his armour, but Siegfried was still at his side.

“Laslow, you’re awake.” Xander walked over and sat on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Laslow looked over at Selena and Odin but they had quietly excused themselves, leaving him to Xander and Elise. He swallowed and for the first time was acutely aware of the scar running up his back.

“I’m fine.” He squeaked out. “Just woke up.”

Elise then walked over. “No other pain?”

“I’m in perfect health Lady Elise.” Laslow assured. “Thank you for healing me.”

“It’s not a problem.” Elise hummed, twirling her staff. “Though I see you took your bandages off.”

Shoot. Laslow had forgotten about those. He flushed a little as Xander gave a look accompanying Elise’s. “I’m sorry.”

“Is your back healed enough?” Elise let it drop but Laslow knew Xander would probably scold him later.

“It’s healed.” Laslow immediately said, giving his best smile. “I feel much better.”

“I’m glad. Anankos did so much to you.” Elise’s grip tightened on her staff. “May I see?”

That was what Laslow didn’t want. He gave a strained smile. “Um… it’s healed and…”

“Laslow.” Xander softly warned him. “Let Elise do her job.”

Swallowing Laslow tried to think up an excuse but nothing was coming to mind. His brain was fluttering and he couldn’t think of anything else to do but listen. Turning around so only Elise would see, Laslow let the last few moments of ignorance fill the room before he lifted his shirt.

Elise gasped, her eyes widening. No doubt she had seen his other scar, the one Laslow had dodged giving a proper answer regarding the origins to Xander all those months ago. Thankfully that one was written off as a “need to know” and no questions were asked. This one didn’t have that luxury. Laslow felt his cheeks heat as Xander then got up and looked where Elise was staring. His eyes widened slightly and Laslow could practically see all the questions and thoughts running through Xander’s mind.

“Does it hurt?” Elise managed to pull herself together and Laslow was thankful her first questions weren’t regarding his other scar.

“No, it doesn’t. Really.” Laslow softly said.

A small wave of healing magic drifted over him like cool water and mint before Elise seemed satisfied. She spoke but Laslow couldn’t hear her over the fuzz in his brain and the look on Xander’s face. He simply nodded and watched as Elise exited the room, leaving him with Xander. Laslow wanted to drop his shirt, but his hand was frozen and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t even look at Xander.

“Laslow.” Xander finally spoke after a long stretch of silence. “You told me magic caused your scar.”

It wasn’t accusing, merely stating a fact, but Laslow couldn’t help but jump to his past self’s defense. “Dragons are magical beings.”

“A stretch of the truth then.” Laslow felt the bed dip. “Please, look at me.”

Numbly Laslow did as Xander asked. Xander’s brow was furrowed and his eyes tightly guarding his thoughts. Laslow fiddled with the fabric of his shirt.

“I don’t want to invade your privacy Laslow, however if that scar on your back is from a Dragon and then your other one is too… where did you get your first scar?” Xander settled on the question.

Laslow hear the sharpness in Xander’s tone. “Are you mad at me?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Xander blinked. “In a way I am.” He candidly said. “You deliberately lied to your lord. I realize this is a personal matter and as your lord there are some things I shouldn’t breach. However, you also continued to lie to me as your lover.”

Lover. Laslow tightened his grip on his shirt. “Do you think because we’ve slept together it gives an all access pass to my secrets?”

His question came out sharper and harsher than Laslow had meant. He saw the tightening in Xander’s eyes.

 “No Laslow.” Xander immediately said. “I don’t. However,” Xander paused. “I’ve exposed so much to you. I’ve told you things I would have never considered telling anyone else, including my siblings. I realize you have secrets, but I had hoped the sharing isn’t merely a one way street.”

Xander had a point. Laslow felt guilt rush in his body. Xander was opening up to him and yet Laslow was selfishly demanding his secrets be kept hidden. That was an imbalance in their relationship. He knew it. If he didn’t do something then that was how their relationship would remain. Yet the fear gripped Laslow’s heart. The things he was supposed to keep secret and the things he, Odin, and Selena had decided should be secret. Their mission was over, Anankos dead and truly there wasn’t anything stopping Laslow from telling Xander the truth.

Opening his mouth Laslow tried to speak, tried to tell Xander, but he shook his head instead. “I’m sorry. I just… I can’t.” He whispered.

Xander looked at him for a long moment, the look laced with something heavy. He then stood up and took a large step back. “I see… so that’s how it is.”

He didn’t raise his voice, but it hurt Laslow anyways. Wincing Laslow watched as Xander left the tent. The moment he left Laslow flopped onto the bed, his heart tearing slowly in pieces. What had he done? Had he just pushed Xander away? Laslow couldn’t think. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes. Elise never told him if he could leave or not but Laslow didn’t have the energy to move.

He stayed in the tent for the rest of the night.

~

The next morning Elise deemed him well enough to leave. Laslow changed into a new set of clothes and walked out. He wanted to go to his personal space or perhaps find Odin and Selena but he couldn’t. He had to see Xander. A hot rush of anxiety hit him as Laslow walked slowly towards his Lord’s tent. Peri was outside and she waved enthusiastically.

“Laslow!” She greeted with a smile. “If you ever do that again to me again I’ll rip your guts out.”

“Uh… sorry.” Laslow didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“Don’t do it again.” Peri half sang. “Lord Xander is inside.” She pointed to the tent.

Laslow nodded and forced himself to walk inside. Xander was at his desk. Standing where he usually did when he reported to Xander Laslow waited a polite moment before he spoke. His mind was playing over their last conversation and Laslow didn’t know what to say. Should he bring it up? He wasn’t even sure what to say. Biting his lip Laslow stuck to his professional duties.

“Lord Xander, Lady Elise has deemed me well enough to return to duties.”

Xander finished signing some paper before he looked over at Laslow. “Very well. I have a bunch of tasks for you to complete.” He then reached over to a rolled up scroll. “See to it that all of these are done before we return to Nohr.”

“Right.” Laslow took the scroll. “If I may be excused?”

Xander nodded and Laslow was more than eager to leave. Sure, Xander’s tone wasn’t biting or upset, but Laslow knew Xander wasn’t pleased. Exiting the tent, Laslow unrolled the scroll. He had a lot to do, more so than someone who was recovering should, but Laslow figured Peri had covered for him recently. Xander wasn’t petty. He wouldn’t pile tasks upon Laslow just because he was upset. Making sure to memorize the first items he had to complete Laslow got to work.

~

They returned to Nohr a few days ago and everything went from busy to hectic. Treaties had to be negotiated, the ceremony for Xander to ascend the throne, a ceremony for the peace treaties, a visit to Hoshido for Ryoma’s ascension, and a million more things Laslow couldn’t keep track of.

Since they returned Xander hadn’t spoken to him unless it was for a job and Laslow hadn’t pushed his boundaries. The scar on his back still throbbed and Laslow managed a good look at it in the private bath of his quarters using the mirror. It didn’t look nearly as bad as the one Grima had given him, but maybe it was because Laslow didn’t have to stare at it if he didn’t want to. If he didn’t look in the mirror he wouldn’t have to see it. Not that Laslow had a lot of time to look at his scar let alone talk to other people privately.

However, he finally had a moment to sit down, rest, when Selena marched up to him. “Is it just me or is Lord Xander upset with you?” She bluntly asked.

Laslow choked at her bluntness. “I beg your pardon?”

“Answer the question.” Selena sat down beside him. “Well?”

“I…” Laslow wanted to lie but then he gave up. It was too much energy. “Sort of. He asked about the scar because well…” Laslow made a gesture. “Fell Dragons don’t appear out of no where.”

Selena hummed. “So, you didn’t tell him anything?”

“I didn’t.” Laslow sighed.

“He’s shared a lot with you, yes?” Selena asked.

“He… has.” Laslow confirmed.

Selena sighed and looked at him. “You two have a thing going on. You don’t have to tell him everything Laslow. Just what you’re comfortable with. That’s what relationships are. Compromise.”

Why was she so reasonable? Laslow bit his lip. “But what we agreed on…”

“If you’re concerned we can talk with Odin.” Selena offered. “However, you two have been really distant and if I’m noticing others will too and we’re sort of trying to look stable.”

Great so Selena had logical points. “Fine…”

“You’re welcome.” Selena stood up. “Now go and talk to Lord Xander.”

~

Unfortunately, Laslow had to wait until the evening to talk to Xander. Making the trip to his personal quarters Laslow paced outside a little, his heart in his throat. What if Xander wasn’t there? What if Xander didn’t want to talk to him? Would he ever be able to muster the courage to talk to bring it up with Xander if he backed out now?

The door then opened and Laslow nearly yelped as Peri walked out. She blinked owlishly at him before turning to the room.

“Laslow’s outside!” She announced before leaving the door wide open.

Laslow gaped at her and almost scolded Peri, but she shot a look. Laslow clamped his mouth shut and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Xander was once again at a desk, but this time he had a book open. Probably Hoshido traditions of etiquettes he had to learn.

“Uh… good evening Lord Xander.” Laslow started.

“Laslow? You already reported to me.” Xander factually said. “Is there something you wish to say?”

This was it. Laslow didn’t think he just spoke. “I’m sorry. For earlier. With my scar.” Laslow wanted to touch his back. “It’s just… difficult to say.”

“You pushed me away.” Xander said quiet but sharp. “Are we not close enough at this point?”

Xander’s dip in tone made Laslow shiver and his heart twist. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. It’s just I’ve never had to explain this before. It’s difficult to know where to begin but I want to tell you. I was just afraid before. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to tell me everything.” Xander reminded. “Just enough so I can understand.”

That was kind of Xander, but Laslow knew it was a lie. “No, you’re wrong. I have to tell you everything eventually. I’ve been very selfish.”

Xander’s mouth twitched. Laslow reached out, wanting to hold Xander’s hand but fell short. “Just… I need a moment.”

Xander didn’t say anything but he then stood up, walked over and reached out, taking Laslow’s hand. It was warm and engulfed Laslow’s hand easily. Gathering his thoughts Laslow wished he had Odin and Selena present, to make sure he was correctly recounting everything, to stop him from saying too much and to add in.

Perhaps he should have gone to Odin and talked this with him as well. Too late now. Laslow let Xander lead them to his bed. They sat on the edge of the bed, hands never letting go. Xander merely stroked Laslow’s hand as Laslow gathered his thoughts.

“Anankos isn’t the first Dragon I’ve encountered. When Fallen Dragons attack and leave a scar it forms into gemstones based on the type of dragon.” Laslow started, staring at Xander’s wall. “Anankos is a water based dragon, hence the colour of the gemstones but I don’t think we ever figured out what Grima was. Maybe air or earth.” Laslow closed his eyes, trailing his hand over his front.

“How does the story start?” Xander softly asked.

Laslow tried to think of a million ways to start the story. With a sleeping stranger on the road? With death? With his story?

Laslow breathed out and opened his eyes. “It starts with a battle and a king killed by a trusted friend. It begins with despair.”

~

Xander didn’t interrupt him. Laslow talked and talked until his voice hurt and his throat wanted to cave in. At some point tears ran down Laslow’s face and his voice cracked, but he continued. When he finished Xander simply wrapped his arms around Laslow and pulled him into his warm embrace. Laslow clung to Xander and inhaled deeply.

“If I may ask.” Xander softly said after silence stretched onwards. “Can I touch your scar?”

It was like the last time. Laslow nodded and felt Xander pull his shirt up slightly, trailing his fingers along the gemstones. Nothing else was said and Laslow worried for a moment that he had been too dramatic, that he had overreacted, but in this moment, wrapped in Xander’s arms and warmth he didn’t care how the truth was told just that it was finally told after so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Healing magic: I head canon that Odin can use basic healing spells.
> 
> Aquamarines and Sapphires: I chose these because Valla has heavy water themes.
> 
> Scarring: The gemstones appearing is a bit of a delayed reaction. Also the gemstones only appear on people alive. Dead people don't scar because the skin isn't healing.


End file.
